


19:47

by CrazyJill



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, M/M, Porn With Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-11
Updated: 2014-04-11
Packaged: 2018-01-19 00:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1448428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>заявка: Полицейский!Аомине/пилот!Кисе, ER. Опасные задания у одного и длительные командировки у другого, каждый раз как последний, а возвращение домой = бурный секс в течение чуть ли не суток. Плюсик в карму автору если это не полное АУ, а просто будущее при каноничном прошлом</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Когда дуло пистолета смотрит в лицо, отвести взгляд – невозможно. Ни черная, лоснящаяся сталь, ни смуглые пальцы на спусковом крючке, ни холодные глаза поверх мушки – не имеют значения. На мгновение весь мир сужается до размера крохотной черной дыры, откуда, возможно, вылетит пуля.  
Рёта заставил себя закрыть глаза, но веки против его воли поднялись снова. Дуло плавно поехало вниз.  
\- Двинешься с места, я прострелю тебе оба колена, - сказал Аомине, как будто Рёта был для него чужим.  
Он тяжело сглотнул, полностью уверенный в том, что Аомине исполнит свое обещание.

**16 часов назад**

\- Яичница с ветчиной, тост с сыром, круассан с абрикосовым джемом, апельсиновый сок, кофе, - перечислил Рёта в трубку.  
\- Уху, - буркнул Аомине.  
\- Солнце, каштаны цветут, потрясающая кровать – с кованой спинкой, горничная в белом переднике.  
\- Надеюсь, ты ее завалил?  
\- Я был слишком занят, отбиваясь от Мики и Тори-чан.  
\- Надо было всех трех.  
\- Ну, Аоминеччи… Мог бы и приревновать для порядка, ну или хотя бы позавидовать.  
\- Да завидую я, блядь, завидую. Второй день по тревоге в казармах. Сегодня скомандовали по машинам и два часа на солнцепеке продержали. Мне в душ сходить за счастье, а ты мне про круассаны.  
Кольнуло стыдом.  
\- Прости.  
\- Да забей. У тебя все хорошо – вот и ладно.  
\- Привезти что-нибудь?  
\- Ммм… трусы с черным кружевом и чулки – твоего размера. Кованую спинку тоже можно, с наручниками, ну или чё там продают, с шелковым шарфом.  
\- Ты бы хотел увидеть меня в кружевном белье? – развеселился Рёта, представляя, как ищет что-то на свой рост.  
\- Уху. Сдвинул бы немного в сторону и засадил прям так, - Аомине тяжело выдохнул.  
\- Дрочишь, сволочь?  
Рёта на секунду представил, как это должно было выглядеть: Аомине в спущенных мешковатых форменных брюках, небритый, пахнущий потом и жаркой пылью плаца, может даже в бронежилете и со шлемом под боком – и тут же отогнал эту фантазию.  
\- Ну должно же со мной что-то хорошее за двое суток случится. Горничных тут не предвидится. А ты в черном белье и чулках, привязанный шелковым шарфом к спинке кровати и измазанный абрикосовым джемом… ааа-х… скажи что-нибудь.  
\- Что? – Рёта улыбнулся, прекрасно понимая, чего Аомине от него хочет, но не собираясь ему потакать – через пятнадцать минут надо выходить, а ехать со стояком в такси до Шарль де Голля не слишком приятно.  
\- Блядь, Кисе, не ломайся.  
\- Я не ломаюсь, мне пора идти, если ты действительно хочешь, чтобы я это все купил.  
\- Ты чё, правда…  
\- Почему нет?  
\- Бляааа… - судя по звукам, Аомине кончил. – Буду ждать… это… с нетерпением, - прохрипел он в трубку, прежде чем отключиться.

**4 часа назад**

\- Для сестры?  
\- Нет.  
\- Для матери?  
\- Нет.  
\- Для какой-то родственницы?  
\- Нет.  
\- Кто-то попросил?  
\- Нет. – Рёта не смог не улыбнуться, глядя на озадаченное лицо Оосавы, своего второго пилота. – Ну сам подумай, кому бы ты мог купить белье?  
\- Любовнице, - буркнул тот и тут же развернулся к нему, широко распахивая глаза: - Вы… только не говорите мне...  
Рёта расхохотался.  
\- Боги милосердные. – Оосава прикрыл глаза рукой. – Боги. Даже представить этого не могу. – Помолчав, он покачал головой и поджал губы. - Простите, Кисе, это конечно не мое дело, но этот грубиян вам совсем не подходит.  
Рёта только пожал плечами. Он достаточно сдружился со своим экипажем, чтобы обсуждать настолько личные вещи, но их мнение не настолько его волновало, чтобы начинать переубеждать. Да и что мог подумать сторонний наблюдатель, глядя на Аомине, только вернувшегося с задания? Когда он с угрюмым лицом встречал Рёту из аэропорта или без лишних слов вытаскивал из-за стола посреди вечеринки, едва ли бросив «здрасте» веселящимся друзьям.  
«Он на самом деле меня очень сильно любит» ни для кого не явилось бы аргументом. Аомине никогда не произносил этого вслух. Рёта это просто знал.  
Он посмотрел вперед, за стекло кабины. У горизонта разгоралась светло-розовая полоса – огромный Боинг-777 летел навстречу рассвету.

За дверью в салон что-то вдруг звякнуло.  
\- Ах! – вскрикнул кто-то из стюардесс. – Что вы…  
Послушался глухой удар.  
Рёта кивнул Оосаве – тот встал с кресла, открыл дверь и тут же шагнул назад.  
Сначала Рёта увидел дуло: тяжелый обрез уткнулся Оосаве в грудь. Потом в проеме показался молодой парень, лет двадцати-двадцати двух, с жидкой бородой на лице, в наглухо застегнутой темно-синей куртке-плащевке.  
\- Что происходит? – спросил Рёта как можно спокойнее.  
\- М-мы захватываем самолет, - отрывисто выговорил парень. – Вы должны соблюдать все наши условия, или мы всех убьем.  
\- Хорошо, - Рёта поднял руки ладонями вверх. – Вы позволите мне выйти в салон, там вам будет гораздо удобнее? - Не хватало еще, чтобы случайная пуля попала в навигационную панель, да и стоило просто осмотреться, что происходит.  
Парень медленно попятился назад, не сводя обреза с Рёты.

Шторки между первым и эконом-классами были открыты. Побледневшие пассажиры сжались в креслах. Террористов было пятеро: парень с обрезом, три девушки обвешанные взрывчаткой и еще один парень с короткоствольным автоматом в самом конце салона.  
Молодые, очень молодые, но держатся в стратегических местах. Видимо, хорошо обученные, но неопытные, - сделал вывод Рёта.  
Страшно не было. Рёта чувствовал себя как на учениях, прекрасно сознавая, что все - реально. Даже не так, на него нахлынуло странное спокойствие, предельная ясность мысли, словно исчезли все посторонние шумы, и осталось только самое важное.  
Ошибиться было нельзя.  
\- Вы позволите сделать обращение к пассажирам? – попросил он у парня – тот кивнул. Рёта снял трубку со стены, которой обычно пользовались стюардессы. – Внимание, господа пассажиры, говорит капитан экипажа, Кисе Рёта. Прошу вас оставаться на местах и сохранять спокойствие… - Он произносил положенные по протоколу слова, одновременно прикидывая план действий.  
Надо узнать, чего хотят террористы, нельзя дать им понять, что в данный момент Оосава уже докладывает диспетчеру в Нарите, необходимо спросить, есть ли в салоне врачи – возможно, кому-то станет плохо – и договориться, что первую помощь террористы разрешат оказать.  
Договорив, Рёта повесил трубку и повернулся к парню, подозрительно рассматривающему его.  
\- Я готов выслушать ваши требования… э… вы не представились.  
\- Моё имя вам ни к чему, - резко выплюнул парень.  
\- Но должен же я к вам как-то обращаться.  
Парень покусал тощий ус над верхней губой, переступил с ноги на ногу и процедил:  
\- Маки.  
\- Хорошо, Маки, - Рёта чуть наклонился, - чего вы хотите?  
\- Этот самолет сядет в Дхаке, остальные требования мы объявим после посадки.  
Кадры событий 1972 года мгновенно встали перед глазами – их несколько раз крутили в летной школе. Рёта сглотнул, неуверенный, что в этот раз правительство будет торговаться. Да и за время перелета до Бангладеша многое могло случиться. Надо было договариваться о посадке в Нарите.  
\- Мы не долетим до Дхаки, - сказал он. – У нас не хватит горючего.  
Маки повел обрезом:  
\- Ты лжешь.  
\- Это правда, топливо в наши дни слишком дорогое, компания экономит, рассчитывают впритык – разве до другого японского аэропорта дотянуть. Вы же понимаете, в наше время… - Рёта замолчал, давая террористу самому додумать. Смесь правды и лжи, плюс актерское мастерство – спасибо школьному увлечению. – Кроме того, мы сейчас в воздушном пространстве России, и если вы будете настаивать на повороте, нам придется вторгнуться в воздушное пространство Северной Кореи – за ПВО этих стран я не могу отвечать, риск того, что нас собьют, очень велик. Но в первую очередь, повторяю, нам просто не хватит горючего.  
В темных блестящих глазах Маки мелькнула нерешительность.  
\- Мьянма? Лаос? Бирма?  
\- Туда не хватит тоже, к тому же это Боинг три семерки, там просто нет полосы для такого тяжелого самолета. Ни из Китая, ни из Кореи вам просто не выбраться. Лучше сесть в Японии, вы же знаете нашу политику, власти обязательно пойдут вам навстречу, чтобы спасти пассажиров. Мы можем сделать дозаправку в Нарите и оттуда уже улететь в Дхаку. На борту почти пятьсот человек – ваши требования обязательно выполнят.  
Маки прищурился, оценивая Рёту. Отошел чуть глубже в салон, к одной из девушек со взрывчаткой. Некоторое время они перешептывались, потом Маки вернулся.  
\- Хорошо. Мы сядем в Нарите для заправки. Но я никого не отпущу, переговоров не будет, пока мы не окажемся в Дхаке.

**Двадцать четыре минуты назад**

Шарль де Голль – Нарита. Рейс Кисе. По всем правилам, нужно было сказать, что на борту есть близкий человек, но Дайки просто не смог себя заставить. Он верил себе и верил своей группе, как не верил больше никому.  
\- Борт восемьдесят девять, - ожила рация.  
\- Борт восемьдесят девять, земля слушает, - ответил на частоте диспетчерской Мията, их лучший переговорщик.  
\- Два человека спускаются, пассажир и капитан экипажа. Повторяю, пассажир и капитан экипажа.  
Люк скачком открылся. Дайки вытер выступивший на лбу пот, надеясь, что не ослышался. Когда пятнадцать минут назад сообщили, что террористы отпускают беременную женщину, готовую вот-вот родить, он и предположить не мог, что отпустят кого-то кроме.

Кисе показался на верхней площадке трапа – без форменного пиджака, только в белоснежной рубашке. Сразу стало понятно, почему отпустили именно его – скорее всего на борту просто не нашлось больше никого, кто бы смог поднять настолько крупную женщину. Ростом она вряд ли намного уступала Кисе и, скорее всего, даже до беременности немало весила.  
Кисе спускался, чуть покачиваясь. Дайки напряженно следил за каждым шагом. Вот последняя ступенька – и остается только сто метров до оцепления. Пятьдесят. Двадцать. Десять.  
Дайки оттащил Кисе к Мияте, едва только тот оказался внутри, и усадил на подвернувшийся ящик.  
\- Майор Аомине, специалист по переговорам Мията, рассказывайте. – Дайки крепко сжал его плечо – пока только так он мог показать, насколько счастлив видеть Кисе живым.  
\- Пятеро, два парня, три девушки, вооружены: обрез, израильский узи, девушки обвешаны взрывчаткой…  
Кисе рассказывал как докладывал – словно его всю жизнь учили. Ни страха, ни паники, все четко. Дайки почувствовал прилив гордости, несколько неуместный сейчас.  
\- Я должен идти обратно, - сказал Кисе, закончив, и встал.  
\- Нет, - отрезал Дайки.  
\- Что?  
\- Нет.  
Кисе посмотрел ему в глаза, обернулся к Мияте, потом снова к Дайки.  
\- Послушайте, там мой экипаж и пассажиры, за которых я отвечаю. – Кисе явно хотел сказать гораздо больше, но сдержался при посторонних.  
\- Я прекрасно понимаю, но вы туда не пойдете сейчас.  
Дайки тоже хотелось сказать не это.  
«Я готов взорвать этот гребаный самолет, лишь бы тебе не пришлось туда возвращаться».  
\- Послушайте, это моя работа, это моя ответственность.  
\- А это моя работа – сделать так, чтобы все остались живы. – Чертов упрямец.  
\- Ты не имеешь права мне запретить! – Кисе наконец взорвался.  
Дайки видел – он готов был броситься за оцепление, и в таком состоянии его мало бы кто смог остановить.  
Дайки достал пистолет и навел его на Кисе.  
\- Сядь!  
Кисе сел растеряно глядя на него.  
\- Двинешься с места, я прострелю тебе оба колена. - Он прострелил бы. Оба. Потому что с одним целым Кисе бы все равно попытался бы добраться до самолета. – Пойдешь, когда я скажу. – Потому что права запрещать у Дайки не было – как Кисе последние годы жил, понимая, что в любой момент Дайки может не вернуться с задания, так и Дайки сегодня придется верить, что все обойдется.  
Прошло несколько томительных минут. Наконец Хираи подал знак.  
\- Слушай внимательно, - Дайки наклонился к Кисе. – На борту тебе обязательно надо под любым предлогом включить воздухозаборники, не включая вывод отработанного воздуха. Хватит пяти минут – мы пустим усыпляющий газ. Все понял? - Кисе кивнул. – Иди. – Дайки хлопнул его по плечу.

Длинные утренние тени расчерчивали аэродром. Сверкал желтыми солнечными бликами белый бок самолета. Кисе поднимался на борт уверенным шагом, с прямой спиной и поднятым подбородком.  
Дайки бы молился, если бы знал, кому.

 

\- Почему так долго? – подозрительно осмотрел его Маки.  
\- Про вас спрашивали, - честно ответил Рёта.  
\- Что ты ответил?  
\- Пять человек, оружие, взрывчатка.  
\- И?  
\- Нам дают разрешение на взлет, через полчаса очистят коридор.  
Маки кивнул.  
\- Повернись и подними руки.  
Рёта послушался. Чужие руки уверенно захлопали по бокам, по спине, проверяя, не спрятано ли оружие. Рёта устало ждал. Страха так и не было, хотя уверенности в том, что все будет хорошо – тоже.  
\- Чисто, - объявил сзади женский голос.  
\- Закройте люк, - попросил Рёта. – Нужно начинать предвзлетную подготовку.  
Оосава ждал в своем кресле, внешне спокойный, но бледный.  
\- Капитан?  
\- Все в порядке, - Рёта кивнул и внимательно посмотрел ему в глаза. – Начинаем проверку двигателей, - с этими словами Рёта ткнул в кнопку, открывая воздухозаборник.

**Три часа спустя**

Рёта провел мокрой рукой по лицу и наклонил голову, не желая рассматривать свое отражение. Он хорошо держался в клинике, и потом, во время дачи показаний, несмотря на то, что жутко хотелось увидеть Аомине. А вот дома расклеился: ему наконец стало страшно. Тело била крупная дрожь, желудок выворачивала сухая рвота – кажется, в последний раз Рёта ел где-то в районе Москвы.  
Он сполз на пол и уткнулся лбом в колени. Уши заложило, и горло саднило от желчи.  
Черт. Дыши. Глубоко и ровно. Раз-два. Раз-два.  
\- Кисе?  
О, нет.  
\- Аоминеччи. – Он, конечно, видел Рёту всяким, но никогда - таким жалким. - Не смотри на меня, я расклеился, как тряпка.  
\- Ты не тряпка. – Аомине потянул его с пола. – Ты герой. Ты отлично справился сегодня. – И потащил в спальню.  
\- Я не герой, я блевал. – Ноги заплетались.  
\- Герои тоже блюют.  
\- Неправда.  
\- Правда. Я вот герой – у меня даже медаль есть. И я блевал на дне рождения твоей сестры.  
\- Это не считается, тебе водки в сок налили.  
\- А ты газом надышался.  
Аомине повалил его на кровать и начал снимать одежду.  
\- А я ведь белье купил, только оно где-то там… пропало. – Казалось, тот разговор был вечность назад, а Париж – на другой планете.  
\- Я тебя и так трахну. Не волнуйся.  
Аомине приподнял его голову, чтобы стянуть майку.  
\- Но я блевал. – Стоило почистить зубы, иначе целоваться будет очень неприятно.  
\- Ты уже говорил.  
Отбросив собственную футболку, Аомине прижался губами к его губам и протолкнул язык внутрь, раздвигая его зубы. Знакомый вкус отрезвлял. Рёта крепко вцепился пальцами в плечи Аомине, надеясь, что тот ответит тем же – почему-то хотелось боли. Может, для того, чтобы лучше почувствовать, что жив.  
Жесткие руки заскользили по телу, с силой выкручивая соски, наверняка до синяков впиваясь в бедра и ягодицы. Да, вот так. Рёта с готовностью раздвинул ноги, когда Аомине почти без подготовки вошел в него. Боль обожгла, смывая прошедший день, возвращая в здесь и сейчас.

**Три часа сорок семь минут спустя**

Кисе спал. Дайки положил голову ему на грудь, слушая, как бьется сердце.  
Ту-дум-ту-дум. Ты-здесь-ты-жив.  
Захотелось разбудить Кисе и трахнуть снова. Будь это только его тяжелый день, Дайки бы так и сделал, но сегодня Кисе досталось сильнее. Он помотал головой – нет, он не будет вспоминать. Это было слишком страшно.  
Лучше подумать о хорошем. Например, о том, что следующие пару недель у них обоих будут только отчеты, ну может еще психологическая экспертиза у Кисе, а это значит, они смогут каждый день ночевать дома. Еще Кисе наверняка будут таскать как свидетеля в полицию – в Париже кто-то из террористов явно работал в аэропортовой обслуге. Но все это пустяки. Дайки закрыл глаза, снова прислушиваясь к сердцебиению.  
Ту-дум-ту-дум.  
А завтра они оба дома, можно трахаться до посинения.  
Ту-дум-ту-дум.  
И заказать еду на дом.  
Ту-дум-ту-дум.  
И смотреть в интернете кружевное белье…  
 


	2. Утро следующего дня

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> А утром они проснулись

Когда он проснулся в первый раз, было еще темно. Красные угловатые цифры на электронных часах сразу бросились в глаза, и Рёта тревожно вздрогнул. Через секунду отпустило: он дома. Тяжесть на бедре и боку — это Аомине забросил ногу и руку поверх одеяла. Сопит в лопатки. 

Рёта осторожно пошевелился.

— А?.. Что случилось? — невнятно пробормотал Аомине, не открывая глаз.

— Спи. Я сейчас.

Рёта осторожно выбрался из-под него и, покачиваясь, дошел до туалета. Задница саднила. В паху волоски склеились от засохшей спермы, и, даже не разглядывая себя в зеркало, Рёта знал, что весь покрыт засосами и синяками. Пришлось залезть в душ. А после душа захотелось есть, хотя желудок еще ныл после сухой рвоты. 

Рёта зашел на кухню и открыл холодильник. Упаковка йогуртов и дюжина яиц — а чего еще ждать, если оба работали. Но может, и к лучшему. Рёта потер ноющий живот, отломил стаканчик йогурта, немного подумал и вытащил оставшиеся три. 

На кухонном столе сиротливо жалась к стене кружка с подсыхающей на дне кофейной гущей, видимо, Аомине так оставил, когда сорвали по тревоге. Рёта сгреб в сторону россыпь крошек. Малиновый, клубничный, персиковый, киви — выстроил он йогурты один за другим. Потер лицо ладонями. В голове звенела пустота. 

Грязная кружка притягивала взгляд. Сколько раз Аомине бросал ее так. «Эй! А помыть за собой?» — «Когда вернусь, помою!» Рёта щелкнул по кружке пальцем и принялся за еду. Надо было покончить с йогуртами побыстрее — и снова спать. Иначе же изведет себя, а днем, за болтовней с Аомине, будет проще. 

Уже в спальне, разглядывая с порога Аомине в кровати — тот крепко спал дальше, сбив одеяло куда-то себе под живот, — он опять подумал о том, что в любой момент один из них может не вернуться. Снова замутило. Рёта оглянулся на дверь ванной, но помотал головой и лег в кровать, вытащив одеяло из-под Аомине и накрыв им их обоих. 

Сон пришел, как только Аомине снова забросил на него ногу.

 

Во второй раз его разбудили тихие ругательства. Солнце ударило сквозь прорезь жалюзи, стоило открыть глаза. С другого конца комнаты послышался глухой удар. Рёта перевернулся: прыгая на одной ноге, Аомине тер ушибленный о стену бок. На поджатой ноге болтался наполовину натянутый черный чулок. 

Придурок. Рёта уткнулся лбом в подушку и засмеялся. Выругавшись еще раз, Аомине плюхнулся на край кровати. 

— Хватит ржать, лучше помоги снять эту хрень.

— Зачем ты ее вообще надевал?

— Размер проверял. Думал, ты меня развел. 

Рёта перекатился ближе к нему и положил голову ему на колени. Под щекой оказалась завернувшаяся резинка с липучками. 

— Пока ты спал, принесли, — Аомине кивнул на розово-фиолетовый бумажный пакет с ручками-шнурками. 

Рёта хмыкнул:

— Надо же, я думал, все, с концами. — Он провел рукой по обтянутой чулком голени, потом оттянул резинку темно-синих боксеров. — С трусов надо было начинать. 

— По трусам и так видно. А эти на вид маленькие, кто знает, насколько растянутся. — Аомине выпрямил ногу и поймал болтающийся конец чулка. — Как их надевают хоть?

Рёта неловко поднялся и сел на пятки. Потянул Аомине к себе.

— Иди сюда, научу, — засмеялся он.

Когда Аомине забрался с ногами на кровать, Рёта стащил чулок почти до конца и собрал его гармошкой. 

— Вот так, сначала носок, потом, — он провел ладонью по голени, — идем выше. — Он поцеловал коленку и, натянув чулок до нее, положил ступню себе на плечо. — И еще выше. 

Покрывая поцелуями кожу на внутренней стороне бедра, Рёта надел чулок до конца. Его губы оказались у самого паха — у Аомине уже вовсю стояло.

— По-моему, они тут лишние. — Рета чуть сдвинул край боксеров и поцеловал тонкую кожу. — По стилю не подходят. 

— Ну так сними, — хрипло велел Аомине, приподнимая ягодицы. 

Боксеры отправились на пол. 

Ощущать под ладонью гладкую шелковую поверхность было странно. Непривычно и почти забыто. Когда у него в последний раз была девчонка? В школе? Или курсе на первом? Девчонка-модель с длинными белыми ногами, на которых черные шелковые чулки смотрелись так эротично-изысканно, хоть и банально. На Аомине все было с точностью до наоборот. Рёта едва не засмеялся, заметив, как тот озадаченно рассматривает свою ногу у Рёты на плече. Ткань скрывала короткие темные волоски на голени, а выше колена Аомине был почти без волос. Черная кружевная резинка на смуглой коже выделялась намного меньше, чем это было бы у девушки. Ну и выше. Взгляд скользнул по паху и животу — и наткнулся на шрам от пули.

— Я второй сейчас достану. — Рёта осторожно переложил ногу с плеча на кровать. 

— Смазку захвати. 

Второй чулок лежал комком у зеркала. Рёта подхватил его, достал смазку и презервативы из комода и вернулся к Аомине. 

— Приступим? — Он театрально выгнул бровь.

— Только чтоб как в прошлый раз. — Заложив руки за голову, Аомине откинулся на подушки. 

— Разумеется, — засмеялся Рёта. 

Когда второй чулок обтянул покрытую поцелуями ногу, Аомине подхватил себя под коленями. Рёте всегда ужасно нравилась его манера получать удовольствие, открыто, не стесняясь. Выдавив смазку на пальцы, Рёта принялся его растягивать. 

Он целовал кожу над резинками, и в паху, и там, где она была особенно тонкой, где бедро соединялось с торсом, и выше, на животе, по тонкой дорожке волос, идущей к пупку. Аомине опустил ноги, и теперь гладкая поверхность чулок елозила по спине. Сильные мышцы подрагивали под его губами, и когда он случайно снова наткнулся на шрам, никакие непрошенные воспоминания к нему не вернулись. 

А когда он вошел в Аомине, и тот крепко сжал его руками, потеряло значение все, кроме настоящего момента. Рёта смотрел, как темная голова мечется на подушках, как открывается рот, слышал стоны, и тяжелое дыхание сдувало с потной щеки прилипшие волосы. 

Потом они долго лежали обнявшись — Аомине всегда разбирала сонливость, когда он был снизу, — и Рёта обводил пальцем круглый шрам на животе. Чувствуя себя ребенком, который узнал, что бессмертных не бывает.

— Колется, — пробурчал вдруг Аомине в подушку.

— Что? 

— Чулки колются.

— А. Сейчас.

Рёта заставил себя подняться. Стянул с него чулки и накрыл одеялом. 

— Я хочу кофе.

— Ну пошли на кухню.

— В постель.

Аомине лениво перевернулся и подтянул одеяло к подбородку. Прогнулся, поводя плечами. Рёта почувствовал, что после кофе вполне готов на второй круг. Трусики еще были не опробованы.

— Ты свою кружку вымыл? — спросил он, раскрывая пакет.

— Мм? Неа, забыл. 

— Тогда тебе не наливаю.

Трусы сели по размеру. Рёта покрутился перед зеркалом — член смешно оттопыривал кружево, но все равно, на нем оно смотрелось красивее, чем на Аомине. Чулки бы наверное тоже, — подумал он направляясь на кухню.

— Сволочь! — раздалось ему в спину.


End file.
